


Take It

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his birthday and he'll have a giant cock if he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt #196: Celebrating Draco's birthday, for HD_pots_n_porn's prompt: Birthday cake (used loosely), and as a fill for one of Shiftylinguini's prompts over at DracoMalfoy's Birthday celebration. In addition, I gift this to Capitu because, well, hung!Harry always makes me think of her. ;)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Take It

~

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough, Draco?” 

Draco, about to finish his drink and order another, glared at Pansy. “I’ll have you know I’m a Malfoy,” he said, tone lofty. Tossing back what was left of his birthday cake martini, he continued, “We can hold our liquor.” 

Unfortunately, his next act was to lean against the bar, slip, and almost end up on the floor. “Oh yes,” deadpanned Pansy as she helped him stay upright. “I can see how well you hold your liquor.” 

“Shut it, you cow,” mumbled Draco, flushed with embarrassment. “Plus, it’s my birthday. I can do what I want.” 

“Of course you can, darling.” Pansy’s smirk was wicked. “Although if you keep up like this, you won’t be able to get it up for what, or maybe I should say _who_ , you want.” 

Draco straightened up. “I have no idea what you could be—”

“Hush and listen to me.” Pansy leaned close. “Potter’s here. He’s been here for about five minutes, and he can’t take his eyes off you.” 

“What?” How Potter had snuck in without him knowing? Draco began looking around. “Potter’s here? Why didn’t you—?”

“Stop.” Pansy placed her hand on Draco’s chest. “If you want a chance at that legendary cock, don’t drink any more. You’re charming when tipsy, but you’re an awful drunk.” 

Draco snorted. “Legendary? Oh, please. Those are just rumours.” 

“The rumours had to come from somewhere.” Pansy smirked. “And if that’s all they are, come back and tell me and we’ll laugh about it over cocktails.” She raised an eyebrow. “But if they aren’t just rumours, you’ll be in for the night of your life.” 

Draco shivered. Potter was supposed to be _hung_ , and he’d been dying to find out. Pansy knew that, the wench. “Fine. Where is he?” 

“Not yet,” Pansy chided. 

“Why not?” Draco whined, knowing he was sounding petulant, but not caring. 

“Because you need to relax a bit. Here, have a sip of my drink.” 

“I wanted to get my own—” Draco sipped her drink, the vodka burning its way down and oddly relaxing him. 

Taking back her drink, Pansy eyed him critically up and down before nodding. “That should do it,” she said. “Now, just stay here and be calm. I’m going to…mingle, leaving the field clear for…whatever.” Reaching up, she kissed his cheek. “Have fun,” she whispered, and, with a wink, turned away. 

“Pansy!” Draco started to go after her, but was distracted by a soft voice in his ear. 

“Hey, Malfoy.” 

Draco froze for a moment before turning to look at Potter. “Potter.” He inclined his head. “Hello.” 

“Hey.” Potter’s smile was bit uncertain. “Um, I hear you’re celebrating. Happy birthday.” He looked around. “You’re not here alone, are you? I thought I saw Parkinson—”

“Thank you.” Draco cleared his throat. “And no, I’m not out drinking alone. Pansy was here, but she wandered off—”

“Ah, okay. Good.” Potter licked his lips. “How about I buy you a drink?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “That’s…gracious of you, Potter. I’ll have—” He paused, Pansy’s advice reverberating in his head. “Actually, I’m pacing myself this evening,” he said. “Right now I’m on sparkling water with lemon.” 

“Smart.” Potter nodded at the bartender. “I’ll get us both one of those, then.” 

Watching through lidded eyes, Draco saw the way the bartender snapped-to when Potter summoned him, and the way he flirted. Potter didn't seem to realise, however. Fuck, was everyone willing to spread their legs for him? _Well, you are,_ said a small voice that sounded remarkably like Pansy. Draco ignored it. 

“Here you go.” Potter handed him a glass before raising his. “Here’s to a happy birthday for you.” 

“Let’s hope,” murmured Draco, sipping the club soda. He cleared his throat. “So, are you here alone, or did you come with someone?” 

Potter smiled. “I came with Dean and Seamus, but they already ditched me for better prospects.” He nodded towards the dance floor and Draco looked, spotting Thomas dancing with a cute blonde, and Finnigan leaning against the wall as the chatted up a brunette.

“I see.” Draco hummed. “So, have you spotted any likely prospects?” 

Potter moved a bit closer. “I have, actually. And, as it’s his birthday, I thought maybe he’d want to celebrate in a more…intimate way.” 

A frisson of lust went through Draco. Who knew Potter would be so…direct? “How intimate are we talking?” he murmured, trying to play cool. 

“As intimate as you like.” Potter leaned in, his breath hot on Draco’s ear. “I’m up for just about anything.” 

“Is that so?” Draco sipped his club soda, his mind racing. Was this really a good idea? This wasn’t some random bloke, it was the man he’d fancied for years. What if Potter decided all he wanted was a one-off?

“Believe it.” Potter pressed his cheek against Draco’s, catching his earlobe in his teeth and tugging. Draco’s world went hazy.

Fuck it. If this was only going to happen once, he would enjoy himself tonight and just revisit the Pensieve memories when needed. Draco exhaled. “What are we waiting for, then?” he asked. 

Potter’s smile was sharp. “Just for you to say yes.” 

Draco’s gaze locked with Potter. “Yes.” A moment later the room spun, and when he tore his eyes from Potter’s to look around, he was in a tastefully decorated living room. 

And that was all he saw of their location before Potter backed him up against the wall and snogged him fiercely. 

Draco responded in kind, of course, and before he knew it they were tugging at clothes, ripping off buttons, scrabbling with trousers. Dragging his mouth from Draco’s, Potter muttered, “Sod it,” before whispering something that made all his and Draco’s clothes disappear instantly. 

Shivering at the blatant display of raw power, Draco pressed up against Potter, his hand reaching for a quick grope of his erection even as Potter steered him down a hallway. 

As Draco tried to measure Potter with his hands, however, it proved difficult. He was thicker than Draco had encountered before. Longer, too. Evidently, the rumours were true. Feeling almost lightheaded at the thought of taking that monster inside him, Draco moaned into Potter’s mouth.

A moment later he was being tossed onto Potter’s bed, and Potter was crawling up onto it to straddle him. “You don’t have to bottom,” he whispered, staring down into Draco’s face. 

Draco growled, curving his hand around back of Potter’s neck to pull him down for a snog. “As it’s my birthday,” he said against Potter’s lips, “I should get what I want, so yes, I do.” 

“Far be it for me to argue,” Potter moaned, sealing their mouths again, kissing Draco fiercely, and by the time they came up for air, he had a tube in his hand and was pressing Draco’s legs apart. Summoning a pillow, he shoved it under Draco’s hips. 

His hands were shaking and, teasingly, Draco murmured, “You _have_ done this before, right?”

“Yes,” Potter said, a flush rising on his cheeks. “Shut it.” 

Draco smirked. “I thought it was your job to make me?” 

Growling, Potter kissed him again, even as his fingers went to work on Draco’s arse, first circling his hole before sliding inside to stretch him. He had two fingers inside him when he drew back, mouthing Draco’s jaw. “Fucking drive me mad,” he whispered. 

“Feeling’s…mutual,” Draco said, a whimper escaping when Potter’s finger prodded his prostate, sending pleasure shooting up his spine. 

Dragging his teeth along the column of Draco’s throat, Potter manoeuvred a third finger in, moving them in and out to stretch and tease him. 

After riding those fingers for a few moments, Draco moaned, “Enough, I’m ready.” 

Potter pulled his face back, searched Draco’s eyes. “Are you sure?” 

Draco almost rolled his eyes. “Yes! I want to feel every inch of you,” he said. “Just fuck me already. Come on!” 

“I knew you’d be pushy and argumentative,” Potter said, grinning, and removing his fingers, shifted to slick himself up. 

Feeling empty, Draco started to whine, and his breath escaped in a rush as Potter’s massive cock pressed against his hole. It took some manoeuvring, but when it breached him, Draco inhaled sharply. 

“All right?” Potter asked. 

“Just do it for Salazar’s sake!” Draco groaned, bearing down. “I’m not fucking delicate.”

“No, I don’t suppose you are.” Potter moved Draco’s legs up until they were on his shoulders, and without another word, pushed straight in.

“Salazar!” Draco cried, arching his back. Potter was touching places inside him he’d never thought could be reached. His fingers dug into Potter’s shoulders as he fought to get comfortable.

“All right?” Potter asked again, but he didn’t stop moving. 

Draco opened his eyes to see a flushed Potter, his forehead glistening with sweat. The veins in his neck stood out, he was clearly straining to hold himself back with shallow thrusts. Draco narrowed his eyes in challenge. “What are you waiting for?” he asked. “Fuck. Me.” 

With a roar, Potter let go, drew back and plunged wildly into Draco. 

Draco shouted. Potter’s cock stretched him beautifully, and was big enough that it hammered his prostate on every thrust, lighting Draco up like no one ever had before. 

Potter soon found his rhythm, his thrusts going sensual and slow, and it was all Draco could do not to fall apart. Potter clearly knew what he was doing in bed, and when he rotated his hips slightly, Draco arched his back to take more, his hands going up to the headboard to cling to it as his world shifted. 

Potter was like no one he’d ever been with, and as Draco writhed beneath him, drowning in sensation, he couldn’t think, all he could do was feel. “Yes,” he said, his voice breaking. “Yes.” 

Panting as he moved, Potter’s rhythm started to quicken and Draco was with him all the way, meeting every push with a thrust of his hips. 

Opening his eyes, Draco stared into Potter’s face.

“Take it,” Potter gasped, his eyes bright as he moved. His gaze seemed to pierce Draco to his soul. “Take me.”

_Mine_ , thought Draco, and with that, he came, cock spurting untouched all over Potter’s stomach. 

Potter groaned and, leaning down, kissed Draco fiercely, his hips pistoning in and out until he shuddered, spilling inside Draco, dragging his lips away from Draco’s mouth to bury his face in the curve of Draco’s neck as his body trembled through its aftershocks. 

Releasing the headboard, Draco fought to catch his breath. Before he could complain, Potter rolled off him to lie beside him on the bed, his chest heaving. “Happy birthday, Malfoy,” he whispered. 

Draco laughed softly. “I have to say, Potter, this has been one of the better ones.” Stretching, he eyed Potter, who was looking right back. “Well done.”

Potter grinned. “Thanks. You, too.” He cleared his throat. “Any plans for the rest of your night?” 

Draco closed his eyes. “I was hoping I could catch my breath before having to make any decisions.” He licked his lips. “What are my choices?” 

“Well,” said Potter, shifting closer. “The way I see it, you have a couple of options. One: you stay here, let me go get us snacks and maybe a drink and we see where things go. I may be up for another round or two.” 

Shifting onto his side, Draco looked at Potter. “I’ll take that under consideration,” he said. “What’s my other option?” 

“You could return to the pub, see if there are any other prospects,” Potter bit out.

Potter didn’t want that, though, that much was clear. Draco hummed, pretending to consider the question. “Well, I _am_ here, and I’m already naked and comfortable. Also, I could eat.” He smirked. “Plus, I’m interested to see what else you can do with that.” He nodded at Potter’s cock, his mouth going a bit dry when it actually twitched.

His posture relaxing, Potter smirked back. “I can’t wait to show you.” He started to leave the bed. “I’ll go get some food,” he said, pausing when Draco grabbed his arm.

“Maybe I’m not that hungry for food after all,” Draco murmured, sliding his hand up over Potter’s chest to tweak a nipple. He hummed as Potter hissed. “You said something about another round?”

“So I did.” Potter shifted closer. “And that’s fine with me.” And, unbelievably, Potter was hard when he moved on top of Draco again.

“What?” Draco teased as Potter lowered his head. “No arguments?” 

“Why would I argue?” Potter murmured against his mouth. “That’s our job. Plus, it’s your birthday.” 

“Yes it is.” Draco kissed Potter back eagerly. Something told him that when he told Potter he celebrated his birthday for the entire month, Potter wouldn’t argue too much. 

~


End file.
